


Lovely Darlin'

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Huge trigger warning, Hurt/Minimal comfort, M/M, Painful Sex, Perfectionism, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, This isn't sweet and fluffy, non-con elements, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is exhausted.</p><p>But Fili is more important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly fucked up. Please double-read the warnings so you know what you're getting yourself into. This is a story of a dysfunction sexual relationship with elements of underage and non-con.

“Well, you look like shit.”

Kili stutters back the response he had just opened his mouth to greet his brother – _hey, love, I'm back –_ and swallows as he closes the front door behind him. He leaves his keys at the top of the piano and slings his knapsack to the ground.

Fili watches him from his seat at the couch as some show plays on the television on mute. 

“How was work?” Fili asks expectantly as Kili tugs off his shoes. Kili gives a tiny shrug and pads across the room. His eyes catch briefly at the sight of Fili's pack of cigarettes and his green lighter on the stand beside the couch. Fili reaches for him immediately, his arms slip around his waist. “C'mere.”

“Hungry.” Kili mumbles, slowly pushing him away.

“Kee.”

“Just a minute, promise.” Kili walks over to the kitchen, skimming his palm against the cool marble counter. Dirty dishes and silverware litter the sink, and his shoulders slump. He had finished cleaning them just before leaving to work earlier that morning.

He takes a bowl from the cabinet – there was only two left – and fixes himself up a small salad with vinaigrette dressing. He chooses his fork and walks back to the couch to sit beside Fili, who was now watching the show on telly with his full attention.

Kili eats slowly, silently, one crisp green leaf at a time. He stares off into a distance, focused on nothing, even when Fili's hand comes down upon his thigh. The bittersweet flavor of the dressing lingers in his mouth, a flavor in which he is sure his brother can taste when he kisses him. Kili himself tastes thick smoke.

Kili almost forgets to close his eyes. He lets them slide shut, and doesn't move as Fili takes the bowl from his hands and places it elsewhere; on the floor, perhaps.

Kili swallows when Fili pushes him downwards, his broader body hovering over his. When he pulls away, his eyes are ravenous, and a smirk plays on his lips. When he dives down to claim his lips once more, Kili turns away, so Fili settles with pressing kisses to his stubbled jaw. 

“Hungry, Fee.” Kili mumbles, reaching hesitantly for his bowl, but Fili stops him and grins. “So am I, baby.”

Kili withdraws from his dinner and wordlessly slides his wrinkled black shirt over his head and off completely, trying to ignore the way Fili's eyes scan every inch of his flesh.

When Kili sets to unbuttoning his own sleek dress pants, Fili speaks up with a frown, “Are you gaining weight?”

Kili freezes, his fingers paralyzed on his zipper. “I-I-”

“Maybe you should cut back on the sugars, yeah?”

Kili trembles. “O-okay."

Sugars? What sugars? Kili can't remember so much as the last cookie or slice of cheesecake he's eaten. With work as stressful and busy as it's been, he thought for certain he had actually lose a few pounds.

“I'll begin a new diet tomorrow.” Kili says in a very small voice.

Fili nods, content with that answer. Kili feels sick as he reluctantly tugs down his pants.

He only ever wants to be enough for Fili, but it seems like he no longer is.

The thought puts tears in his eyes.

“Don't cry, Kili, you're not pretty when you cry.”

“Sorry.” Kili whispers, before offering softly, “Love you, Fee.”

“I know, baby.”

After pulling off the last of his clothes, Kili sets to undressing Fili. This is an easier feat than usual, for he is wearing his gray button-down shirt. He is silent as he slides the glass buttons from their holes, but a quick peek to Fili's jeans reveals that he was, indeed, enjoying himself. He gives a soft breath of relief.

“Still hungry, little Kee?” Fili asks cheekily as he draws down his jeans and boxers. He must have noticed Kili's glance. “Want something sweet to eat?”

“Yes.” Kili settles back a little, leaving Fili's shirt upon his shoulders, but unbuttoned.

Kili does not open his mouth to accept Fili's cock, as it is more pushed past his lips abruptly. He opens his mouth quickly to avoid any signs of uncertainty, and his fingertips dig into the cushion beneath as he swirls his tongue slowly, deliberately, curling the tip around the thick ridge of its head.

“Yes,” Fili hisses, large hands gripping his hair. “Keep going.”

He nods his head briefly to show that he understands, and when he does, Fili drags Kili closer, until his cockhead scrapes the back of his throat. Kili chokes slightly, a tiny yet unattractive gurgle, but Fili doesn't seem to notice.

“Good boy.” Fili croons as Kili gulps nervously, muscles of his tongue and jaw squeezing the intrusive shaft. He can't breathe, and Fili forcefully holds him in place. Kili shuts his eyes tightly and his knuckles turned white.

Finally, Fili releases him, and he quickly pulls off and took a big breath of air, letting oxygen flood his lungs. Before he can be scolded, however, he takes Fili's cock back into his mouth once more, grasping its base and beginning to massage it gently. He laps at its head, tasting each and every bead of pre-cum that dribbled there.

Evidently bored with the familiar routine, Fili weaves his hands tightly through his hair once more and, without warning, suddenly shoves his pulsing erection down Kili's tight throat, and his hips snap forward.

Kili cries out, muffled and clogged, the sound sending shivering vibrations through his prick. Kili sobs and tried to withdraw, but Fili growls and roughly holds him still. Kili's head thrashes, and, without even realizing it, he scrapes his teeth against the hard hot flesh.

Fili snarls in pain and shoves him away, shouting angrily, “Imbecile!”

“I-I'm sorry!” Kili gasps, scrambling to sit upright. He quickly wipes away spittle upon his chin and cheeks. “I-I didn't mean to!"

“Damn right you better not have meant to,” Fili seethes furiously. “ _Useless._ What can you do right?”

Kili doesn't know when he began to cry, only that tears were streaking down his cheeks in jagged, wet trails.

“Stop crying,” Fili demands, snatching Kili's clothes from the ground. He pushes them to his brother brusquely with a scowl.

Kili sobs and buries his face into his clothes, clutching the bundle tight against his chest. He can't let Fili watch him cry. He is ugly when he cries, that's what Fili always tells him. He only wants Fili to be happy.

Fili looks to him disdainfully and Kili hiccups softly as he slowly slides on his shirt. When he looks back up helplessly for forgiveness, his chest aches when he sees that Fili is rising to leave. Without thinking, Kili reaches up and shakily grasps his hand, fumbling to intertwine their fingers. Fili frowns and looks down at him.

“I can fuck good,” Kili says softly.

Fili's eyebrow arches.

“You asked me if I could do anything right,” Kili tries weakly. “You've told me that I'm a good fuck.”

Fili's lips twitch into a smirk. “Aye, that you are.”

“Here, Fee.” Kili goes on quietly, slowly turning over. “I know you had a really rough day. Go ahead.”

Fili doesn't say a word, but Kili gives a quick intake of breath when his warm hand grasps his left hip. Fili moves closer, slowly, dragging his palm down to the curve of his rump and squeezes – _hard._

Kili bites down on his lip and stifles a tiny whimper. Fili's grip is relentless and bruising, fingers digging too hard into the wrong muscles. His nails slice half-moons into the pale flesh, leaving a sharp sting in their wake.

It was Fili who speaks up first after the long silence.

“You're a whore.” He says finally in a flat tone.

Kili flinches and gives a small and dry sob, pushing his face into the arm of the couch. “Not, Fee.”

“You're just a seasoned whore, that's all.” Fili mutters, bringing his other free hand to the other cheek of his rear, tightening his grip and crushing and groping until Kili gives a heartbroken groan of pain.

“Do you do this at work?” Comes Fili's detached voice next. “The way you come home so spread out for me like this, makes me think you only come home for round two. Or three. Or four. I can't tell.”

“'s not true,” Kili gasps, shutting his eyes tightly. “Just- Fili, please- that really hurts!”

Fili scorns but pulled away, and Kili hiccups in relief. He tries to sit up straight, tries to change his mind, tries to tell Fili, _I can't, not now, I'm so sorry,_ but Fili shoves his head back down against the couch and he freezes in place.

“Christ, you're shit at dirty talk.” Fili casually reaches around to prod two fingers roughly against Kili's bottom lip, and he quickly opens his mouth to make them as wet as he possibly could in the mere seconds Fili gives him.

Fili prepares his brother hastily, unceremoniously, shoving both fingers in at once. But Kili is expecting it, he knows what is to come, but it still hurts. It never stops hurting.

But it's okay. What makes Fili happy is what makes him happy.

Sometimes, on better days, Fili will just have Kili prepare himself. Kili will have to be quick about it, but he has to admit he is more thorough and careful. He only starts with one, because starting with two after a long time never feels that good.

Sometimes, if Kili is very lucky, he manages to find his sweetest spot, a tiny bump just a few inches inside of him. He had been terrified the first time he had discovered it, but Fili, sweet brother Fili, had soothed him and explained to him what it was. Upon finding it, they had played a game that evening, one of Fili's favorites – _let's see how many times Kili can cum until he passes out._ Kili had woken up very sore the next morning.

Fili is in no mood to search for that little bump today, however, and Kili doesn't mind. Fili twists his fingers quickly, pulling them apart to widen up the ring of his entrance. Fili is silent as he works, and Kili forces a small, pleasurable whine.

“Quiet,” Fili commands. “You save that pretty voice of yours until I'm fucking you into oblivion.”

“Y-yes, Fee.” Kili gasps as Fili's fingers yank away quickly, too quickly, a dull throb spiraling up his spine.

“Lube, sweet Kee.”

Kili obediently fumbles to tug open the drawer of the stand beside the couch, and snatches the sticky bottle of Velvet from the front. His fingertip brush against a small package that rapidly puts an idea in his head.

“Fee,” He begins nervously. “H-how about we use a condom this time? Makes cleaning up a little faster, and I-I'm really tired anyways, so-”

“When will you stop complaining?” Fili interrupts him, exasperated. “You know I hate them.”

Kili pulls away quickly before he upsets Fili and further, and he squeezes out half a handful of the lubricant into his palm, wasting no time as he slicks up Fili's cock with swift and light pumps.

“Can't wait to feel you, brother.” Kili offers a tiny, shy smile and Fili grins wolfishly. “Turn around and you will.”

A cue that Fili is ready. Kili smears his hands on his black work shirt and shifts carefully back to his previous position; hands on the arm of the couch, backside presented to his brother, his eyes to a wall.

Just how Fili likes it.

Kili's stomach growls softly. He cringes in brief pain and clutches his stomach. He barely has enough time to catch his breath when Fili begins to breach him, shaft hot and hard. Kili's teeth clench until his jaw aches. He presses his brow against the hard cushion of the couch and helplessly spreads his thighs a fraction more in a weak attempt to ease the pressure.

It is too hard, too hot, too _much_ , he can't do it.

The burn is rough and dry, scraping him from the inside out. His teeth sink into the arm of the sofa, tears turning his cheeks wet. He buried his head against the crook of his elbow.

Fili's body presses against his back and he shoves Kili's draping hair to one side. His dry lips press hasty kisses to the back of his bare neck, and Kili flinches at every swift brush of his shirt against his naked skin.

“Well, little Kee?” Fili japes with a raspy laugh. “Is this what you were looking forward to all day at work?”

“Yes-” Kili nods frantically, too frantically, he knows, but Fili doesn't care. “I-I can't get you out of my head.”

Kili is panting harshly, the throbbing agony building steadily at the base of his spine. He lets out a groan, deep and loud. His legs are begging to close, his hands pleading to push him away. His body is trying to reject him, but Kili can't.

The pain in his lower belly is raw, too heated to be pleasurable. Any hope of a climax is diminished, and that suits him. Sometimes Fili wants to make him cum. Sometimes he doesn't.

Kili doesn't mind either way.

“Remember the first time we did this?” Fili murmurs lowly against his shoulder blade, teeth gliding across the taut skin there as he awaited his answer.

“Yes,” Kili whispers, “I do.”

“Me too.”

“Fili, wait-” Kili chokes out, his hand pushing him up just the slightest. “Hurts a little- just a second, please-”

“Just calm down, you're making this more difficult than it has to be.” Fili scolds him. “Not another word.”

“Okay,” He whimpers and shuts his mouth.

His skin is on fire. Not the lazy swirls of curling heat and delicious and tingling warmth; it's pure flame and it's devouring every inch of his flesh and burning his muscles to a crisp. His bones feel as though they're rattling and trembling, joins and ligaments threatening to give and twist ungodly beneath him. The very bonds of his cells are quivering. 

It's more than sex, it's more than a fuck. It's utmost pain in its purest and most refined form.

His bits left of his heart ache.

He is only making Fili angrier. He is trying, _gods_ , he is trying to be good, he is trying to do everything right. Fili doesn't deserve this. Fili doesn't deserve someone as low and pathetic as him.

He deserves a prince.

He deserves a king.

He doesn't deserve seventeen-year-old high school dropout Kili, who can hardly hold a job and can barely afford the bills. Kili, who has never had a best friend, who has never had a nice car, who has never amounted to anything.

Fili was whispering huskily against his glistening skin, words and praises, making Kili nearly go limp with relief. When Fili reaches his peak, he groans, releasing every drop of cum and every drop of frustration and anxiety and anger. The pent-up emotions spill from him, and his heavy breathing raises half an octave as he stills.

His arms wind tight around Kili's chest, and Kili tips his head to meet his brother's.

“Oh, Kili,” Fili breathes faintly. “Oh... darling...”

“You okay?” Kili whispers.

There's no answer, which makes Kili's heart begin to pound hard. But Fili gently lifts him closer, closer, pulling him back until Kili finds himself laying back against his chest. His eyes close slowly, swollen lips bleeding and moist.

His lungs are twisting. His legs tremble from the stiff aftershocks.

Everything hurts.

He moans as Fili gingerly slides his cock from him and he is left with nothing but the burn.

“Oh, Kili.” Fili gives a long sigh, nuzzling Kili's hair. “I love you so much. You're so good. So beautiful.”

Kili gives a watery smile, soul alight. “You're not mad at me?”

“Mm, no, doll. You're so sexy. So talented.”

A very thin streak of blood trickles down Kili's cleft and he squirms uncomfortably, but Fili growls and he remains. The bite marks are already blossoming into deep bruises, some in places he knows people at work will see. His head bows in shame at the thought.

“So,” Fili begins, stretching his arms in a languid and fluid motion, a sign for Kili to move, so he quickly does. “... how about dinner?”

“Sure,” Kili scrambles for his clothes. “Anything, love.”

Whatever makes sweet Fili happy.


End file.
